Jake's True Love
Mirtha talks to her uncle and understands what's going on with Jake's previous adventures. Mirthra: Jake, can I have a word with you? Jake: Am I in trouble? Mithra: No, of course not. Follow me. - Both Mithra and Jake walked towards outside and Sasha feels worried about her son. Sasha: Kiva, can you do me a small favor? Kiva: Sure. Sasha: Can you keep an eye on Jake for me? I feel like he might do something he will regret. Kiva: Okay. - Back inside backstage... Reia: I'm telling you, Sonja, there's nothing to worry about. Sonja: Wow... You're very brave, Reia. Wish I can be like that. Reia: Well, you can. - The phantom showed up to meet Kermit, Sonja and Reia. Upon the phantom's approuch, Sonja got scared. Reia: Tell me, who are you? ???: I am Uncle Deadly. Better known as the Phantom of the Muppet Show. Reia: Must've got that a lot. Why are you doing this? Deadly: You Muppets have taken over my theatre. My home. Years ago, I was a great actor. A star. In this very theatre, my Hamlet was acclaimed as the greatest ever. Reia: Good for you. Then what? Deadly: And then I played my most difficult role, Othello. But opening night, I was killed. Kermit: Oh, well, I-I'm very sorry to hear that. Who killed you? Deadly: The critics. Reia: People make mistakes, no matter how tough. I too make mistakes. Deadly: Well, that's something we got in common. I swore I would never perform here again, nor would anyone else. I will drive you all from this theatre. Leave or be doomed! - Reia, however, wasn't convinced. Reia: Your threats don't mean jack, Deadly. Deadly: Ah, bravery. A common feeling to feel. You're not afraid? Reia: Not easily. Deadly: Perhaps I have misjudged you. Which way do I exit? - Kermit pointed left and Deadly walked out. Sonja: Whoa..! Reia, I've never seen you this brave. Reia: Comes with the territory. My sister has to learn this too. Sonja: I can understand that. I think I better see Alister for a while. Reia: You do that. - Reia and Kermit walked and stumbled into Hilda and a few others. Hilda: Kermit. We have been looking for you. It was all a joke. Scooter: Yeah, that's right, chief. George was just trying to scare to scare us. Reia: Really? Gonzo: Yeah, he said he found an old mask and cape in the cellar. Can you imagine that? George: Yeah, I was just fooling around. There ain't no phantom. I was trying to scare everybody. Kermit: Well, you certainly did, and if you ever do it again, you're out of a job. You scared me out of about ten years' growth, and I can't afford to get any smaller. - Deadly somehow came back with the same warning. Deadly: Leave or be doomed! Kermit: Uh... George, if you are down here, who's that up there? George: That must be... All Except Reia: The Phantom of the Muppet Show! - The Muppets ran for their lives. Deadly: Well, that may have been one of the greatest performances of my career. - Gotten mad, which no one has ever seen, Reia transformed into a Super Saiyan God and scared Deadly. Reia: Is this all a game to you, Deadly? You're a disgrace! LEAVE OR BE DOOMED!!! - Deadly ran for his life, which caught Kiva and Mithra's eye. Mithra: What's with him? Kiva: Category:Scenes - Muppets